But We Are Never Far Behind
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NaruSasuSaku] The stars go waltzing out in blue and red. (For a moment, eyes wide, he didn't breathe.)


**Title:** But We Are Never Far Behind

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Character/Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating: **PG(-13).

**Word Count: **650

**Summary/Description: **The stars go waltzing out in blue and red. _(For a moment, eyes wide, he didn't breathe.)_

**Warning/Spoilers: **None.

**A/N:** Written for the week one challenge at GreenBelow over on LJ: _looking at you, holding my breath_. Oh, OT3. I also took a bit of inspiration from Sylvia Plath's _Mad Girl's Love Song_. No, I do not know why I am so predictable.

**Disclaimer:** Insert witty denial of ownership here.

* * *

It had taken him all of fifteen minutes to untangle himself from the mesh of limbs and warm breath, and get out of bed without stirring either of them. Precious time wasted, perhaps, but he didn't want them to wake up. They needed their rest. 

He showered, dressed and ate quickly, padding around their comfortable apartment by the light of the high moon outside. All of his jounin vests were dirty, so he snagged one of Sasuke's (_his_ last clean one, incidentally). It was a little tight across the shoulders, but it fit well enough otherwise. Hopefully, he would be back before dawn, when he suspected they would arise, so he could put the vest back. But hey, even if he wasn't, it was always fun to see Sasuke throw a hissy fit.

He cleaned up after himself sparingly, so that Sakura wouldn't have cause to shout at him _too_ much, and returned to the bedroom to pack his weapons pouch. While he'd been gone, they'd moved closer to one another, so that Sakura's leg was slung over Sasuke's thigh, while Sasuke's hand rested just above the smooth curve of a breast. He smiled, softly, straightening his hitai-ate, and enjoyed the sight of them for a few moments.

When he had looked his fill, he moved closer and crouched on the bed, bringing the blanket back up to cover them. Sakura shifted closer to Sasuke, a ghost of a smile adorning her lips as they moved, forming words he couldn't quite hear. He tucked the covers around her shoulders and listened, curious.

"…ruto," he made out just barely, and for a moment, eyes wide, he didn't breathe.

…He would never get used to it, he realised, heart still and straining against his chest. It would always feel new and strange and heady like he was submerged in water and dying to take a breath. They loved him and they lived with him and they put up with him and they argued with him and they fought alongside him and they made love to him and… they _loved_ him.

Naruto felt a surge of sentimentalism, and leaned over to press a harsh kiss to Sakura's still moving lips, deep red and bruised. He didn't think it was his imagination when she pressed up into him, ever so lightly.

He leaned over to do the same to Sasuke, but halted when a lid peeled open, revealing a jet black eye.

"That vest looks ridiculous on you," he said shortly, staring up at him sleepily.

Figured that he was awake, the bastard. Naruto grinned without even meaning to, quick and easy.

"Shut up so I can kiss you," he retorted, eyes flashing.

Sasuke grunted and closed his eye, which Naruto took as answer enough. He kissed him harder and longer, because he was awake, and it was more fun that way. He gripped his upper arm, and at the same time he felt a hand curl at the back of his neck, and he would _never_ get enough of this.

"Don't be late; you'll worry her," Sasuke muttered when they pulled apart. He fixed the blanket around them where they'd become tousled again.

"Yeah," Naruto said, and came off the bed, still smiling like this was the best day of his life and he didn't want to forget. He could spot a finger shaped bruise near Sasuke's shoulder that would be blue by the time he got back. "See ya later."

Sasuke closed his eyes again, and acknowledged him with a raised hand. When he lowered it, it curled around Sakura's body, almost automatically. Naruto knew Shikamaru wouldn't be happy if he was late, but he still took a few extra minutes to stand at the entrance to their bedroom, and look at them.

When he left, he closed the door behind him softly, leaned against it for a few heartbeats, and breathed.

* * *

**A/N:** This was my first time doing Naruto POV, I think. Tell me how I did? (:

And please tell me that SOMEONE gets the significance of the summary/description. Or else my efforts will have been in vain. :(


End file.
